Preoccupied
by IheartJanto-X
Summary: It was all Jack's fault. If he hadn't been 'otherwise preoccupied' with Ianto... better than it sounds, i swear :


**I do not own Torchwood, as much as I would love too :(**

It's surprising how much you don't notice when you are otherwise preoccupied. For example, when a certain American is pinning you up against his desk and kissing you within an inch of your life, you don't notice the heavy door roll open, even if it is rather loud. And when said American is running his tongue across your bottom lip and stroking your back, you don't tend to hear the approaching footsteps until it's too late.

A startled gasp from Gwen broke the two apart, both gasping for breath. She blinked as she took in the situation. She'd found Jack and Ianto up against Jack's desk, locked in a rather heated embrace. Working at Torchwood, she had definitely seen more inappropriate sights, but what she was seeing here made her want to cry. She turned and stormed out of the office, holding back tears.

Jack turned back to Ianto as soon as Gwen had left, a smirk on his face.

"Shall we continue?" he winked, putting his hands on Ianto's hips. Ianto groaned, pushing Jack's hands off him and turning away.

Jack looked confused "what's wrong?"

"God, Jack, don't you realise what we've done?! Gwen's probably crying into her coffee right now because of us!"

"Why?"

Ianto sighed "Because she likes you, like just about everybody else on the planet!"

Jack blinked. "What?! No she doesn't, she's with Rhys"

"Yes, and she loves him. But that doesn't mean she doesn't want you" Ianto muttered.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist. "But what does that mean?"

"For a start, we should talk to her. I mean, it's a bit of a crap way to find out, to walk in on us....."

".....canoodling?" Jack smirked. Ianto rolled his eyes, otherwise ignoring Jack.

"I'll go talk to her" Ianto headed for Gwen's desk, where she was bent over some paperwork, her face hidden by her dark hair.

"Gwen?" Ianto put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head away from him even more. Ianto cringed mentally. This was going to be harder than he'd thought. "Listen, about what you saw up there..."  
"Ianto, it's fine" she turned to him, her face streaked with mascara, "I mean, I have Rhys, and I love him. It was nothing, what I saw, so don't worry about it"

Ianto gave her a small smile. He nodded to her, and went to turn away. Only, something stopped him in his tracks.

"Anyway, it's not like it'll go anywhere, you and him" she said "You're just a part-time shag, a....hobby. He'll move on soon enough"

Ianto turned sharply back to her, "What did you say?!"

"Well, come on Ianto, it's not as if he's known for his long relationships" she smiled smugly "Trust me, soon you'll just be another name to add to his extensive list"

Ianto stared in disbelief. Gwen tapped him on the shoulder in a way that made Ianto feel about the size of a mouse. "Don't worry about it Ianto, I'm sure he'll remember you as a very good shag"

Ianto felt tears prick his eyes as her words sunk in. What if Gwen was right, and Ianto meant nothing more to Jack than a "Fuck-buddy". Suddenly, Jack's hard voice boomed from the top of the Hub.

"Yes, Gwen, Ianto's a very good shag, phenomenal, in fact" he said sharply, "But he is, Oh, so much more than that. He's kind, loving, gorgeous, sexy, and downright amazing! He's my best friend, the love of my life, and that's saying something. He means more to me than anybody else in the world, and I love him!" He walked down to where Ianto stood, speechless, and squeezed his hand tenderly.

"I'm sorry you found out the way you did, and I'm sure it was a bit of a shock" he sighed "But there's no need for you to react like that!" He pulled Ianto closer to him, feeling that the man was uncomfortable. Ianto was one of those people who hated confrontation.

Gwen sighed "I know, and I'm sorry" she admitted, "It's just...well, I thought you...liked me"

Jack looked uncomfortable for once, "I'm sorry I gave you that impression, Gwen. You're like a sister to me, and I could never think of you like that"

"Yet you have no problem thinking of Ianto like that" she muttered spitefully.

Ianto sighed sadly. Jack stroked his arm then faced Gwen.

"It's not the same, and you know it! Anyway, I don't know why you're so upset, I mean, it's not as if anything would happen between us, you're with Rhys"

Gwen sighed, "I know, Jack, it's just gonna take some getting used to, seeing you two....." she struggled to find the right words.

"Jack seems to think 'Canoodling' is the right word" Ianto muttered. Gwen smirked, trying to hide her laughter at Ianto's obvious dislike for the word. She walked over to Ianto and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Ianto, I shouldn't have reacted like that, saying all that to you. I was just shocked, is all" she smiled guiltily.

Ianto smiled back gratefully, "Thank you, and I don't blame you, I probably would've felt the same if I'd walked in on..." he trailed off, not wanting to think about where this was going. Gwen nodded.

"So, we ok, Gwen?" Jack asked, still slightly put off by her behaviour. Gwen looked down, ashamed.

"Can you forgive me, Jack? I know I've been a right bitch to you and Ianto, but I promise you I'm fine with this" she smiled, "And you really do make a cute couple"  
Ianto shuddered. He hated the word 'cute'.

Gwen, noticing Ianto's distaste, corrected herself,

"I mean a .... hot couple?" She looked at Jack, "Is that okay?" she mouthed. Jack nodded, chuckling.

"Gwen, why don't you take an early lunch, it might do you good"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "You mean, 'Why don't I leave you alone so you can have your wicked way with Ianto'" she giggled, but grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

As soon as they were alone, jack turned to Ianto and kissed him softly but seductively, in a way that he knew would leave Ianto wanting more.

They pulled apart, and Jack started steering Ianto towards his office.

"Wait a minute" Ianto stopped him, "I'm pretty sure that when we get up there you'll make me forget how to form sentences, so I need to talk first. What you said earlier, to Gwen, did you mean it?"  
Jack looked blank, "What did I say?"

"That you....love me" it was barely a whisper. Jack beamed, wrapping his arms securely around Ianto's waist.

"I meant every word" he replied, kissing Ianto again, more passionately. Ianto sighed and pulled back.

"You do know none of this would've happened if I hadn't been 'otherwise preoccupied'?" Ianto grinned, "So technically, this is all your fault"

Jack laughed, "Oh really? So how exactly were you preoccupied, then, Ianto?"

Ianto smirked, "I'm sure you can remind me"

Jack chuckled, taking Ianto's hand and leading him up to the office, silently praying that Gwen would take a long lunch. He wanted to spend as much time with Ianto as humanly possible, and he had a feeling Gwen wouldn't want to see what was going on behind the locked office door...


End file.
